Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act Four
Act Four Fade In Ext. Space (Nebula cloud) The Helena is facing a debris field from a Dominion battle cruiser. Int. Main bridge (red lert) Captain Taylor gets up from her chair and looks at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: Impossible a Dominion battle cruiser is the most powerful vessel in the Dominion faction. Taylor looks at Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Jamie take us into the debris field, Ensign Sito full sensor scans on the debris field I wanna know what the hell caused this ship to be easily destroyed. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the helm console. Commander Martin walks up next to her. Cmdr. Martin: I guess the success of the quantum torpedoes were great?. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge Commander. Captain Taylor walks towards her ready room. Ext. Space (Nebula cloud) The Helena is traveling through the debris field. Capt. Taylor's (vo): Captain's log supplemental. We've been in the nebula for an hour now after we finished studying the nebula we were attacked by a Dominion battle cruiser after a short battle with it we were able to destroy the ship, but it all seemed to easy. Int. Ready room Captain Taylor is looking over ship and crew status reports. Cmdr. Martin (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor. She tapped her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor here go ahead Commander. Cmdr. Martin: Captain we're receiving a hail from the USS Galaxy it's Rear Admiral Taylor She breathes. Capt. Taylor: Patch it here Commander. Adm. Taylor (On monitor): Marcia hey I've tried contacting you five times and you never return my com calls. Taylor leans back. Capt. Taylor: Father you wanted me to be an instructor at the Academy when I worked hard to earn my commission to be a starship Captain, and you were mad at me for the longest time. Sampson thinks about it. Adm. Taylor (On monitor): Well I'm sorry but I didn't want to lose you out there, if anything happened to you I'd be very sad and miss you Marcia you're my little girl when you were born I wanted to retire but I knew that I had to set an example for you and your siblings. Marcia looks at the screen. Capt. Taylor: Dad I know that but you could of explained it to me instead of not wanting me to serve aboard a Federation Starship, when you know that I worked hard for it. Adm. Taylor (On monitor): Marcia look you're on a mission right now and we'll chat whenever you visit Earth. She nods and ends the transmission. Ltcmdr. Williams (OC): Captain Taylor report to the bridge. She gets up from the chair and heads to the doors. Int. Main bridge, red alert Taylor walks onto the Bridge and walks over to the Engineering console. Cmdr. Martin: Captain Commander Williams just ran five scans on the Dominion vessel after we destroyed it. She walks over to the engineering console. Ltcmdr. Williams: I'm reading normal debris reading from the Dominion vessel Captain. Taylor thinks for a minute. Capt. Taylor: Run a multiphasic scan on the debris. Stephanie inputs commands into the console and the screen shows the debris field on the screen as it changes colors from regular to rainbow colors. Ltcmdr. Williams: I'm still not picking anything strange up from the debris field Captain. Taylor turns to Martin. Capt. Taylor: John take a shuttle out and run several scans on the debris field and don't miss a single scan. He nods and pats Commander Williams on the shoulder and they head to the turbolift. Ext. Space (Nebula cloud) A type 9 shuttle flies from the Helena and fly into the debris field. Int. Charleston Canopy Commander Williams runs scans on the debris field and turns to Commander Martin. Ltcmdr. Williams: Kelindide, rhodinium, nothing unusual there. All materials commonly used in Dominion ship construction. Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: I don't believe that 4 quantum torpedoes could destroy a fully powered Dominion battle cruiser. Commander Williams looks at him. Ltcmdr. Williams: Maybe their shields were down to board us when our shields went down. He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: Who knows maybe let's start the scans. They start scanning the debris field. Ltcmdr. Williams: So, you know the Captain?. Martin smiles. Cmdr. Martin: Yeah we went to school together she was the head cheerleader for over a year till she sustained an ankle injury at the big football game we had, her ex-boyfriend broke up with her because she wasn't head cheerleader and she's been pushing herself ever since then. Williams looks at him. Ltcmdr. Williams: Hmm, that's interesting I heard something about that. The console beeps. Cmdr. Martin: Hello, sensors are picking up the black box. Williams looks at her console. Ltcmdr. Williams: Got a transporter lock and beaming it aboard now. Martin activates the com. Cmdr. Martin: Charleston to Helena Captain we've got the black box we're coming back now. Cut to: Int. Armory Captain Taylor walks into the room. Ltcmdr. Williams: I've analyzed these hull fragments. All I was able to pick up was our weapon signature from our quantum torpedoes. She walks over to Lieutenant Crusher. Capt. Taylor: What about the black box?. He looks at her. Lt. Crusher: The memory core was damaged, but I was able to reconstruct the last few seconds of sensor data there's also a visual transmission as well. (They go over to the main monitor to view the fuzzy images.) Capt. Taylor: Where's Ensign Thorn right now?. Williams looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: Main engineering helping Ensign McDuffy with the power conduits. Taylor looks at Crusher. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant take a security team to main engineering but don't tip him off. He nods and gets two officers and they head to engineering. Int. Deck 11, Main engineering The doors open and Lieutenant Crusher and two guards show up. Lt. Crusher: Ensign Marcus Thorn by order of Captain Taylor, we're placing you under arrest for treason. Thorn then presses a button and then an energy surges and a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and debris flies from it and sparks erupt from the ceiling and lights flicker as Thorn runs for it. Ens. Thorn: I need extraction now. Ext. Space Helena is fired upon by one Dominion battle cruiser. Int. Main bridge, red alert Commander Martin hangs onto the rails. Cmdr. Martin: Report?. Sito looks at her console. Ens. Sito: One Dominion battle cruiser bearing 212 mark 434, it looks like their trying to disable our shields. Kaye inputs commands into the conn. Ens. Kaye: Going to evasive pattern beta 5. Ship jolts hard. Int. Deck 4, transporter room 1 Ensign Thorn enters the transporter room and inputs commands into the console and he speaks into his com. Ens. Thorn: Are you in range? respond?. Then Captain Taylor shows up armed with a compression phaser rifle. Capt. Taylor: Leaving so soon Ensign?. He tries to leave through the door but Lieutenant Crusher and two guards show up as their holding him she removes his combadge and looks at him. Capt. Taylor: We jammed your signal. Your friends can't hear you. Who are they? take him to the brig. She tapped her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor to bridge set a course for the wormhole warp 7, engage. Cmdr. Martin (OC): Aye, Captain. Ext. Space The Helena fires some volleys of phaser beams and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Act Four, Fade out)